I Don't Care
by Rovi chan
Summary: aku menyukai seseorang, gadis itu adalah gadis yang selalu berusaha keras, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?. "aku tidak peduli kepada orang yang kau sukai, tapi aku lebih suka kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu" [Mikuo Hatsune x Reader]


_**Vocaloid : CryptonFM dan Yamaha Corp**_  
_**Hope : Rovi chan**_  
_**Warning : penyakit cerita**_

_**summary :**_  
_**aku menyukai seseorang, gadis itu adalah gadis yang selalu berusaha keras, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?. "aku tidak peduli kepada orang yang kau sukai, tapi aku lebih suka kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu"**_

_**don't like ? don't read !**_  
_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

"hatsune-senpai, shion-senpai, miku-chan. ohayo"

aku terperanjat, dengan cepat ku rasakan pipiku menghangat, membuat miku yang melihatku tersenyum jahat. dasar ! adik macam apa yang tega menertawakan kakaknya !. ah, perkenalkan namaku Mikuo Hatsune. kakak dari seorang penyanyi terkenal yang bernama Miku Hatsune. mungkin bagi semua emfansboynya/em miku adalah malaikat, tapi mereka salah besar miku adalah seorang iblis yang selalu mengejekku karena menyukai sahabatnya (yang tentunya lebih muda umurnya dariku).

dia adalah gadis yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang lemah, sehingga tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya kecuali dia yang memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri. gadis itu kurang bergaul, hobinya membaca buku dan selalu bersikap formal. tapi bukan berarti dia adalah seorang nerd, dari penampilannya aku harus mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang manis. rambut hitamnya sepunggung selalu di biarkan terurai, tidak ada apa apa yang mencolok, tapi semua gadis di kelasnya selalu ingin menyentuhnya karena rambutnya sangat lembut.

miku dan dia bertemu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, miku tersesat dan akhirrnya harus diantar olehnya ke ruang kelasnya (yang kebetulan kelasnya juga). setelah itu miku selalu menempel padanya dan memperkenalkannya padaku, katanya dia cukup dekat dengan orang yang miku sukai, Kaito Shion. awalnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan padany, hanya saja karena dia selalu bersama miku aku jadi sering memperhatikannya dan mengetahui kerja kerasnya dan mengetahui bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya

"ne, ne, aku bosan~ mikuo-nii kita pergi makan bersama kaito-senpai ya ? aku janji deh akan mengajaknya !"

aku menatap miku kesal, ada dia tidak liat aku sedang membaca ? kalau bukan karena tou-san dan kaa-san aku pasti akan minggat dari rumah !, tadi apa ? miku ingin aku dan dia menemaninya pergi kencan dengan kaito ?! pergi saja sendiri !

"seram~, awas loh... kalau aku lapor padanya kalau mikuo-nii itu seram nanti dia tidak mau dekat dekat mikuo-nii lagi"

"arghh ! baiklah baiklah !"

"yey~"

aku akan membunuhnya nanti.

* * *

"hatsune-senpai tidak bersama miku-chan ?"

aku tersentak dan segera berbalik menghadap padanya, dan kurasa pipiku segera menghangat, dia terlalu manis ! hari ini dia menganakan sundress berwarna putih kekuningan sandal flat dan sebuah tas gandeng dengan hiasan bunga matahari, rambut hitamnya tetap di urai seperti biasa.

"miku-chan dan shion-senpai tidak bersama mu ?"

"bukannya miku pergi menjemputmu ?"

"dia menatapku bingung, kepalanya di miringkan ke sebelah kiri, membuat helaian rambutnya berpindah dan tertiup oleh angin. mata hitam yang besar memandangku keingungan. tunggu dulu ! tadi miku bialng akan pergi menjemput dia dan kaito, tapi kenapa miku belum datang juga ? dan lagi ini kan kencan mereka bukan kencanku!. ka-kalu begitu ini pasti ulah-

"ada telepon dariku mikuo-nii~ jawab telponnya~"

se-sejak kapan nada dering teleponku seperti ini ? pasti miku yang melakukan ini ! miku pasti mau mempermalukanku di depannya ! aku benar benar akan membunuhnya nanti ! argh ! yang jelas aku harus menjawab tekpon ini dulu !

"halo miku ?! kau di mana oi ! kenapa cuam ada aku dan dia di sini ?!"

"hu~ mikuo-nii seharusnya berterimah kasih~ karna aku sudah rela membiarkan kencanku dengan kaito-senpai demi menjodohkanmu"

"oi ! sejak awal aku tidak minta di jodohkan !"

"perjodohan ? hatsune-senpai akan di jodohkan dengan siapa ?"

aku mematikan teleponku, mengembalikan postur tubuhku, aku tidak boleh kacau, aku harus tenang, tenangkan dirimu mikuo, tenangkan dirimu.

"ah tidak, miku bilang dia dan kaito tidak bisa pergi dengan kita, jadi... apa kau tetap mau melanjutkan hang out ini tidak ? kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"ah, tidak aku juga sudah menantikan kencan ini kok hatsune-senpai, kita teruskan saja"

"o-oh.. baiklah, k-kalau itu maumu"

* * *

sudah 10 menit aku dan dia diam seperti ini, saat ini aku dan dia sedang berada di sebuah kafe di dekat dunia fantasi yang kami kunjungi. atmosfirnya makin lama makin terasa canggung, aneh sekali... dapahal sewaktu di dunia fantasi tadi aku santai santai saja, apa karena aku terlalu menikmati sampai tidak sadar atau dia yang terlalu menikmati sampai tidak sadar yang jelas sekarang atmosfirnya sangat canggung !

"ah, sudah mulai gelap aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

dia mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membawa vanila milkshake yang tadi di pesannya dan baru di antar oleh pelayannya, pelayan macam apa yang lupa akan pesanan pelanggannya.

kami berjalan, tidak ada yang mengangkat suara, antara canggung atau memang tidak ingin berbicara, syukurlah rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari kafe tadi. kami baru berjalan 30 menit rumahnya sudah terlihat.

"kau sudah sampai kan ? aku pergi dulu ya"

aku berjalan menjauh darinya tidak memandang balik dan tangan di dalam saku celanaku, baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarik bagian belakang kemeja biru tuaku, tangan miliknya.

"hatsune-senpai apa bisa aku memberitahumu sesuatu ?"

"hm ? apa itu ?"

"kau tahu..., aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang"

rasanya seakan waktu membeku, otakku yang biasanya dapat mencerna semua hal dengan cepat memerlukan beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa arti perkataanya, aku berbalik padanya melihatnya menundukan kepalanya, rambutnya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya tapi aku masih dapat melihat semburat merah yang tertampang jelas di pipinya.

"oh.., lalu kenapa ?"

"apa yang harus kulakukan hatsune-senpai ?"

aku menggertakkan gigiku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku, kenapa kau malah tanya aku ? aku tidak ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang kau sukai, karna aku takut kalau aku mengetahui siapa orang yang kau sukai aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk menghajar orang itu karena telah mengambimu dariku, aku menghela nafas. mengembalikan postur tubuhku lalu membungkuk sedikit sehingga wajahku berada tepat di atas wajahnya.

aku meraih dagunya dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua wajah kami benar benar dekat. matanya yang terpejam terbuka lebar ketika merasakan hembusan nafasku di wajahnya. tubuhnya membeku, memudahkanku untuk menghapus jarak kami dan menciumnya. ciuman itu tidak spesia, tidak ada lumatan dan yang lainnya hanya menempelkan bibirku dan birinya sesaat lalu melepaskannya.

"aku tidak peduli kepada orang yang kau sukai, tapi aku lebih suka kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu"

lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya di depan rumahnya tanpa berbalik lagi

* * *

"mikuo-nii, ada apa denganmu ? kau mengacuhkannya. apa terjadi sesuatu pada kencan kalian kemarin ?"/p  
aku hanya diam, mengacuhkan ocehan miku dan mengeraskan music yang kuputar di emhandphone/emku yang kupasangi emheadphone/em untuk mengusir semua suara nyaring miku

"mikuo-nii !"

"bukan urusanmu"

aku berdiri dari kursiku lalu berjalan meninggalkan miku dan kaito yang dari tadi belum angkat bicara

* * *

"mikuo-nii kenapa sih ?"

miku menghempaskan dirinya di samping kaito, kedua tangannya di lipat di dadanya dan pipinya di kembungkan bingung dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya

"aku rasa akan lebih baik kau tidak mengganggunya dulu miku, mungkin kemarin mikuo dan dia bertengkar hebat ?"

"tidak mungkin !"

"lalu kau bisa apa ? kalau aku tambah menanyainya nanti dia akan meledak loh"

"ugh..."

* * *

akhirnya sekolah berakhir juga, aku segera keluar kelas dan ke loker sepatu, di sana aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatu. aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke lokerku. aku melepas sepatu indorku dan mengenakan sepatu outdoorku, setelah itu aku hendak berjalan keluar tapi di hentikan oleh seseorang yang menarik lenganku, lagi lagi dia.

"ada apa ?"

"apa hatsune-senpai membenciku ?, karna itu kau mengacuhkanku ?, apa karna hatsune-senpai tidak menyukaiku kau harus mengacuhkanku ?"

tangan yang menahan lenganku semakin menguat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku, seolah kalau tangan itu melepaskanku maka aku akan terbang menjauhinnya. dia memeluk lenganku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di lengan bajuku.

"he-hey ada apa ? kenapa kau menangis ?"

"aku... sangat menyukai hatsune-senpai yang selalu bersamaku dan ketika kau bilang kau tidak ingin orang yang kusukai menyukaiku hatiku sakit..."

pelukannya makin menguat, badannya bergetar dan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berair.

"itu artinya hatsune-senpai membenciku kan ?"

"bukan begitu..."

aku menjauhkannya tapi dia tambah mencobah memelukku, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang akan di tinggalkan ibunya. setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku bisa menjauhkannya dariku. aku membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata lalu etrsenyum lembut padanya.

"aku mengatakan hal itu karna aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak rela saat tau kalau kau mrnyukai seseorang yang bukan aku, dan aku juga takut kalau kau membencimu karen sudah menciummu tanpa izin kemarin jadi aku menghindarimu. aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu"

"tidak mungkin, karna yang aku sukai hanyalah hatsune-senpai !"

"ya, sekarang aku tau akan hal itu, maafkan aku karna sudah mengacuhkanmu"

"um.."

dia menarikku kembali, memeluk badanku yang lebih besar darinya. aku tersenyum lalu mencium kepalanya, aku tidak akan mengacuhkannya lagi.

"aku sangat menyukaimu"

* * *

OMAKE :

"ehem"

sebuah deheman dan suara kamera membuat miku dan dia memisahkan diri, di sekeliling mereka ada semua murid SMA Vocaloid dan di depan mereka ada miku yang tengah tersenyum nakal dan kaito yang sedang memotret keduanya, kedua wajah mereka segera memerah dan semua siswa kemudian mengejek keduanya.

"AWAS KALIAN !"

END

* * *

hai... lama tidak bertemu sejak fanfict ku yang pertama. mohon maafkan aku karena tidak pernah memposting lagi sejak postingan pertama ku. itu karena laptopku yang biasa ku pakai menulis diambil kakaku yang belajar di luar kota, jadi aku harus menunggu. soal fanfict fabricated world maafkan aku karna nggak pernah update, itu karna aku sudah lupa jalan cerita ib dan baru mulai bermain lagi untuk mmenyelesaikan fanfict itu, jadi untuk sementara fabricated world akan di stop (hanya sementara kok) untuk sementara itu aja, salam

Rovi chan


End file.
